vegeta, tienes una hija?
by Ryka Ouji Hiwatari
Summary: se pone un poco mas interesante! si deja review se pondra mas nn
1. Default Chapter

NOTA:ESTE FICS ESTA SITUADO ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE LOS ANDROIDES, DE QUE TRATA.... NI YO, QUE LO ESCRIBI SE ^.^ TIENE DE TODITO,SOBRE TODO HUMOR (VOY HA HACER SUFRIR A MI QUERID PADRE VEGITA).  
  
POR SI LAS MOSCAS EN MI PRIMES FICS, SI LO ENCUENTRAN QUE ESTA MALO NO ME LO REFRIEGEN POR LA CARA PLEASE , NO QUIERO MATAR MAS GENTE YA... DEACUERDO DEJO DE DESIR TANTAS TONTERIAS QUE A NADIEN LE INTERESA. Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo puse de nuevo porque la ·"$$·#|@ que tengo por computadora me cambio toda la ortografía que según el estaba mala automáticamente (¬¬ no me di cuenta hasta que me mandaron los review ) ha excepción de que NADITA DE NADA, LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESE POR QUE SI FUERA HA SI LA SERIE NO HUVIERA TERMINADO TAN CURSI. (¿?:párese que no le gusto el fin ¬¬) NO!!!!!!!!!! NO ME GUSTO PORQUE LE CAMBIARON LA ACTITUD A VEGETA..... o_O.. ya estoy escuchando voces si sigo así me voy a volver loca a si que..... VAMOS CON EL FICS....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ITRODUCCION  
  
El espacio, donde nada ocurre, o eso pensamos..... se puede observas una nave espacial con dirección a la tierra.  
  
¿?:majestad, vamos a llegar- dijo un hombre alguien que estaba sentado en un trono  
  
¿?1: deacuerdo infórmale a las tropas que se alisten, que nadie se de cuenta de nuestra llegada, ENTENDIDO. - le aclaro mientras que se daba vuelta.  
  
¿?: si, s....si su ..su majestad- al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un paso y salía por donde entro mientras que otro sujeto entraba y se extrañaba por la actitud de su compañera, la cual era inusual en ella.  
  
¿?1: lo siento me deje llevar con la emoción de ver a mis hermanos, tu sabes no los veo desde hace mucho..... además le tengo que dar la buena nueva a alguien no es así pequeña- dijo mientras miraba a una niña de no mas 2 años la cual la miro y solo le sonrío mientras seguía jugando con su mascota (mascota: se parecía a un demonio con 2 colas de color negro y línea roja, a lo kirara de inuyasha) el hombre mas calmado se dirijo a su compañera  
  
¿?: párese que no te pescara shiefa y eso que eres su madre jejeje shiefa: ELLA NO ES MI HIJA... -a ver la reacción de esta, la niña dejo de jugar y por fin hablo.  
  
Niña: eso es verdad, ella solo me esta cuidado y ayudado a buscar a mi padre, además ya deja de decir incoherencias bardrack por que te puede ir muy mal(no me pregunten como puede hablar tan bien, ni yo lo se) con su permiso majestad, vamos shady- dicho esto salió de la sala seguido de su fiel mascota.  
  
Shiefa: ves lo que haces bardrack- dijo suspirando, realmente la pequeña no debería sufrir por su incompetencia.  
  
Bardrack: lo siento amor, pero es raro ver a un hijo que no pesca a su progenitor.  
  
Shiefa: a caso tu no me veías con el rey vegita como nos tratábamos o que. Bardrack: eso si era cariño de padre e hijo- esto lo dijo en un tono muy sarcástico.  
  
Shiefa: mejor me voy a vestir quiero dar una gran impresión - dicho esto se fue dejando atónito a su compañero y este solo atino a irse a entrenar.  
  
Niña :pronto lo veremos shady y no nos vamos a separar nunca mas es una promesa- le dijo a su mascota como si esta le entendiera- muy pronto papa -mientras miraban por la ventanilla de la nave a un planeta azul llamado tierra con mucha nostalgia.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH .............. (SUSPIRRO) listo mate a mi compu por no hacer caso y me tuve que cambiar a la de mi papa, la compu de ?^"%·&¨5^% tenía mas virus que un jacker y me cambio todita la tontera de fics  
  
mándenme Review please para ves si sigo o no le sigo o mato a la compu por hacer tanta tontería ^^ yap.  
  
SARONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. introcuccion II

Holas!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aquí va el 2 cap. Haber se les gusta....  
  
Ya arregle lo que aparentaba ser el 1 cap. de fics...  
  
Lo que quedo de la compu pues... la metí al agua y ya se comporta mejor y me deja trabajar tranquila ^^  
  
Gracias por los review y mándenme mas (PERO SIN PARLAMENTOS O COSAS DESTRUCTIVAS PORQUE NO LA CUENTAS.....yap ^^ )  
  
¿?: nada como la sicología ¬¬ eh?  
  
-Es la mejor ^^  
  
-Porsi. la cosa que habla o lo que haga, que esta metida aquí que no toque el botón ROJO de la muralla no respondo  
  
¿?: @.@ si ya me di cuenta lo linda que es tu mascota  
  
-^^ sip y muy glotona ^^  
  
desacuerdo ya me canse de escribir cosas tontas que nadie pesca a si que VAMOS CON EL FICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En la tierra todos estaba tranquilo.  
  
Goku con su hijo y picoro se dedicaban a entrenar en las montañas por las mañanas ya que milk se dedicaba a retarlos a la hora de almuerzo o por la tarde, salía con su típico nadie me quiere y soy su sirvienta a lo que goku le terminaba preguntando de que era lo que quería hacer por la tarde...  
  
al final milk siempre se llevaba a gohan algún lado de la ciudad y a goku solo le quedaba des opciones: 1:seguir a milk para que en la noche no armara sus típicos berrinches de que no era buen padre o 2: quedarse en la casa entrenando con picoro y soportar a milk gritando toda la noche eso era todos los días y se podría decir que todos en la montaña vivían felices.  
  
Por otro lado en la CC  
  
Bulma se pasaba todo el santo día entre gritarle a vegeta por que se comía todo y era un cerdo y lo único que hacia era entrenar o soportando las infidelidades de yamsha (o como se llame esa cosa que tiene como novio ^^) las cuales ya habían causado que bulma le digiera un terminamos que no duraba mas de tres días, plazo yamsha se le ocurría algún truco para que bulma lo perdonara.  
  
Vegeta, en cambio ya estaba hasta la coronilla con los espectáculos, que según el, daban bulma y yamsha en el patio, que para mala suerte siempre eran al lado de la CG de vegeta, y este siempre paraba su entrenamiento para ver las discusiones o las mentiras que yamsha traía las cuales le daban risa porque siempre se ponían mas falsas.  
  
Y aunque este siempre se daba cuenta de las mentiras no podía creer que bulma se las tragara y tenia ganas tremendas de decirle la verdad a bulma Pero siempre llegaba a donde estaba ella el se detenía y llegaba a la conclusión de que era su vida y no tenia porque meterse en cosas que al el no le importaban y terminaba por irse a entrenar.  
  
A pesar de eso aquí también había paz (si como no media paz ¬¬º) Hasta que.....  
  
BUMMM!!!!!!!! (sonido que se hace cuando algo malo pasa ^^' o estalla )  
  
vemos lo que queda de cámara de gravedad, o mejor dicho, pedazos de fierro y todas esas cosas que tenia la cámara tiradas por todas parte. Cuando bulma salió, a ver que paso, su corazón se paralizo al ver semejante espectáculo y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue buscar a vegeta (o lo que quede de el ^^ )  
  
Como pudo empezó a levantar los escombros hasta que sintió que algo detrás de ella se empezaba a mover se dio vuelta algo asustada ( (yo: algo?? Yo creo que casi se murió ^^ ... ¿?: YA CAYATE Y CONTINUA!!!!! Yo: gulp) hasta que vio a vegeta tratando de salir de los escombros, bulma al verlo se alegro un poco, porque todavía estuviera vivo, pero al mismo tiempo lo miro con horror por la condición que tenia. Bulma: vegeta que bueno que te encuentres bien  
  
vegeta solo la quedo viendo, nunca NADIE se había preocupado por su estado, cosa que lo sorprendió porque siempre que veía a bulma, esta le gritaba o lo retaba pero nunca la había visto tan preocupada ni si quiera cuando ese insecto la invitaba a salir y no llegaba.  
  
vegeta: por..p..porque t.. te...pre..o..cupas..tan..to de..deberías preo..preocuparte...mas..mas por...ese...in..insec..to..que ti..tienes..de...novio...en mes...de...perder...el....ti...tiempo...aquí..porqu..  
  
no termino la frase ya que la falta de fuerzas, sangre y energía había sido mucha y se desmayo... bulma por su parte estaba ida las palabras de vegeta le daban vueltas en la cabeza, era verdad ni ella sabia porque se preocupaba tanto acaso seria que..  
  
¿?: OH POR DIOS SEÑOR VEGETA SE ENCUENTRA BIEN  
  
pregunto una alarmada mama de bulma (que bonito nombre ``mamá de bulma ´´ jajajajaja) mientras se dirigía al lado de bulma Señora Brief: será mejor que llame a un doctor esto puede ser grave, querido porque no llevas a vegeta a su alcoba ante esto el Dr. Brief quien ya había llegado cogió a vegeta a duras penas y se lo llevo. bulma que ya había despertado del transe ayudo a su papá.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
mientras tanto en el espacio....  
  
¿?: en 5 min. estamos entrando a la atmósfera abisales a los pelotones ¿?2: de acuerdo Dijo un soldado a otro, este ultimo salió de la cabina y se dirigió a donde todo los pelotones estaban alineados  
  
¿?2;:Prepárense todos para la llegada.... A SUS NAVES Y RECUERDEN NO HAGAN NADA HASTA LA LLEGADA DE LA REINA SHIEFA  
  
pelotones: SI SEÑOR  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
si, si me alargue pero es que no podía detenerme preguntas tontas que supuestamente serán contestadas en el cap. 3 ¿qué pasara con vegeta?  
  
¿estirara la pata o no?  
  
¿la mamá de bulma alguna ves dará su nombre o seguirá llamándose mamá de bulma?(jajajajaja)  
  
¿bulma sabrá porque se preocupa de vegeta?  
  
¿y este alguna ves terminara su frase?  
  
¿Yo realmente me dedicare a hacer algo coherente y dejare de hacer estupideces?(¿?: lo veo MUY difícil ¬¬)  
  
si, si ja, ja, ja que chistoso cuando te atrape no la cuentas maldito engendro ¬¬  
  
bueno los dejo voy a hacer papilla de cosas parlantes ^^  
  
y a hacer la tarea de historia que no la hago y si me pillan uuuuyyyyyyyy no la cuento  
  
SAYONARA!!!!!!!!! 


	3. alerta! el 3 cap salio malo! ese no es!

Holas!!!!!!!!  
  
Recién me fije -_-UU  
  
Gracias a elena3 me di cuenta si no, no me doy por enterada -_-U  
  
El cap. No se puede subir temporalmente......  
  
prometo buscar solución al problema así que no me maten yap????  
  
Que estén bien!!!!  
  
Chau!!!  
  
n____n 


	4. no le veo la gracia ponerle nombre a los...

SÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin me dejaron conectarme!!!!!!!!!!! Viva, viva ^O^   
  
Ya no soportaba mas el encierro... castigarme por la tontera que hice na!  
  
Están todos locos ^^ ni que hubiera matado algún crío...   
  
¿? : y bien merecido lo tenias tirarle un perro a niños inofensivos de 7 años   
  
INOFENCIVOS!!!!!!!!!!! SÍ COMO NO   
  
Casi me matan a mí con tanta pregunta..... pa que tienen a sus madres si no les preguntan nada!!!!   
  
Y a la computadora uyyyyyyyy!! de tan fuerte que tecleaban casi la matan   
  
¿?: y por eso les tiraste a tu mascota sabiendo que esta saca pedazos al saludar   
  
ellos querían verla yo solo se las presente ^^ además no se los comió.....solo les ladro y ellos fueron los que salieron corriendo como gallinas ni que fuera algún demonio  
  
¿?: y no lo es O_o con la apariencia que tiene parece un monstruo de los que salen en las películas   
  
MENTIRA, MENTIRA ES MUY LINDO ^o^  
  
Y YA NO TE VOY A HABLAR PORQUE CAPACITO QUE ME INTERNAN POR LOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
¿?: Mas de lo que estas si no te internaron antes muy difícil que lo hagan ahora   
  
* YO NO ESTOY LOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............BUENO SOLO UN POQUITITO ^^  
  
¿?: si, si como digas mejor escribe o has algo productivo yo me voy  
  
ADIOS!!!!!!!!! SALÚDAME A TU MAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
¿?: o_O   
  
bueno por fin algo de paz (y computador ^^)   
  
Porque y cómo la cosa parlante sigue viva fácil es un fantasmita y aunque lo mate no pasa nada sigue aquí T_T PERO NO IMPORTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ya me las ingeniare para callarlo ^^ XD   
  
Gracias por los review Y VAMOS CON LA ACCION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
``Los () soy yo y los [ ] son lo que piensan los personajes o sino esta entre **´´  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
la tierra  
  
después de que llamaran a la ambulancia, en el hospital, él medico le dijo a Bulma   
  
Señor medico(DR Edgar): por las heridas que presenta no volverá en si por lo menos en tres meses, aunque en su estado dudo mucho que pueda salir de la coma en que esta nadie sé a presentado con tantas heridas y puede salir vivo.  
  
A estas palabra Bulma se sintió mal como si le doliera el estado en que se encontraba vegeta...  
  
Bulma: *pensando* Y si muere... NO, no el no puede morir porque yo...yo.. Yo lo quiero, es mi amigo y no lo puedo ver muerto yo sé que él va a sobrevivir (sí, sí pero como la arregla YO: cállate que no las cuentas -)   
  
Bulma: no se preocupe yo se que el sobrevivirá no es de él darse por vencido tan fácil- eso creo.  
  
Dijo mientras miraba la puerta que daba a la habitación de vegeta   
  
Se puede entrar????? - Pregunto la mama de Bulma (JAJAJAJA'' mama de Bulma'' jajajajaja ¿?: con suerte se calma y sigue escribiendo -.-U )   
  
Dr. Edgar: si claro, pasen con esto los padres de Bulma pasaron a la habitación pero Bulma no- no va a pasar.  
  
Bulma: Eh? A no, no primero me voy a tomar un café estoy, muy cansada, después quizás paceré   
  
Dijo mientras desaparecía por un pasillo que daba a la cafetería.   
  
Cuando ya estaba en ella se escucho un grito en todo el hospital   
  
¿?:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO, NO MILK PORFAVOR YO NO QUIERO!!  
  
Bulma: Ese fue Goku???  
  
A este grito Bulma se incorporo rápidamente y llego a la entrada del hospital donde se veía a unos camilleros y auxiliares tratando de sacar a Goku de la puerta y una muy enojada milk con un gohan muerto de la risa por el espectáculo que daba su padre   
  
Milk: GOKU QUIERES COMPORTARTE, SOLO ES UN PINCHAZO NADA MAS DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN BEBE   
  
Goku: pero milk eso duele y mucho!!!!!!!!! Yo no quiero   
  
Ante semejante espectáculo Bulma no aguanto mas y se empezó a reír cosa que izo que Goku la viera   
  
Goku: Bulma que haces aquí no que ibas a salir con yamsha??(Goku con sus preguntas estúpidas -.-U)  
  
Milk: Bulma no te había visto, como estas, no me digas que paso algo grabe????(es de familia O_O)  
  
Milk ya se había calmado y estaba al lado de Bulma con gohan, Goku, aprovecho el momento y con un movimiento rápido estaba al lado de las chicas dejando plasmados a los ayudantes   
  
Bulma: bueno.. no, no paso nada grave[pero que estoy diciendo] si, si paso algo muy grave, bueno no muy grabe que digamos pero....  
  
(esta mas enredada que yo en lenguaje ^^)  
  
Bulma, ante tanta pregunta y revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos, solo atino a lanzares a los brazos de Goku a llorar y a hablar entre lagrimas cosas que so se entendían para nada.  
  
Al ver esto milk se estaño y solo trato de consolar a Bulma para ver que es lo que estaba pasando   
  
Goku por otro lado solo la abrazo con fuerza susurrándole al iodo   
  
Goku: no te preocupes yo se que el no es de los que se dan por vencido tan fácil  
  
A esta conducta Bulma se extraño ya que ella no había dicho nada (entendible o en castellano ^^) sobre que era lo que estaba pasando  
  
Bulma: como...supiste....lo-  
  
Goku: como supe que vegeta es el que esta aquí, fácil sentí su ki .. Aunque esta muy débil (no enserio si no lo dice no me entero ) que paso?  
  
Bulma lo quedo mirando por unos segundos y después empezó a llorar de nuevo  
  
milk estaba muy confusa, desde cuando bulma se preocupaba tanto por vegeta? Esta y muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de milk y gohan hasta que  
  
goku: no creo que aquí sea el lugar mas adecuado para hablar porque no vamos a la CC(GOKU DICIEND ALGO COERENTE O.OU)   
  
BULMA: no ,me quiero quedar aquí a ver que pasa   
  
¿?: no te preocupes bulma el doctor dijo que no podríamos entrar hasta que se le pasara esa cosa....como la llamo querido???  
  
Bulma: que pero si hace un segundo se encontraba bien!!!!!!! Grito mientras miraba confusa a sus padres  
  
Dr.: brief: si pero cuando lo fuimos a ver le dio un ataque contuprecostal ( un que??) y en este momento lo están tratando de reanimar pero no te preocupes nos van a llamar si pasa algo  
  
Con estas palabras bulma y goku salieron corriendo a ver a vegeta y a todos los de allí les aparecían gotas (a quien no ^^U) y después de uno s segundos reaccionaron y salieron corriendo, tratando de detener a los otros dos.  
  
El Dr. Edgar se había encargado de habisarle a todo el hospital de que no se dejara entrar a bulma y goku a la sala # 23(como saben los del hospital quien es quien pues.... son los 2 unicos locos que están corriendo por los pasillos ^^)   
  
En la sala donde se encontraba vegeta se podía observar a varios médicos de aquí para allá con una gran cantidad de cosas en las manos y gritando para que los ayudaran   
  
Vegeta en cambio se encontraba recordando su pasado el cual no era muy acojedor ni de color de rosa....  
  
Vegeta: Donde estoy??  
  
Todo su cuerpo le dolia y le pesaba mas de lo que el recordaba  
  
¿?: enserio no recuerdas este lugar queridicimo vegeta?????  
  
Vegeta se dio vuelta para ver de donde y de quien era esa vos, cuando pudo encontrar al dueño de la vos la primero que iso fue paralisarse.  
  
Vegeta: pa...m...rey vegita!!!! (¿?: tiene que aparecer ese t:/&&% en el fics!!! Yo: calllate y lee!! .*)  
  
RV: vaya,vaya pero si mi hijo me recuerda solo como su rey jajajajajaja acaso no te acuerdas de que también soy tu padre???  
  
Vegeta: TU NUNCA FUISTE MI PADRE SOLO MI REY   
  
Vegeta estaba furioso y a la ves confuso [que rayos estoy haciendo aquí, yo estaba en la...]   
  
RV: en la camara de grabedad no es cierto??  
  
Vegeta: como rayos....  
  
RV: puedo leerte la mente hijo por eso se lo que estas pensando  
  
  
  
Vegeta: deja de llamarme hijo que no lo soy!!!!!!!!! Tu nunca te preocupaste por mi porque lo harias ahora que estas muerto??  
  
RV: porque ahora me he dado cuenta de el daño que te habia causado, y quiero remediarlo  
  
Vegeta no se lo podia creer, ese era SU padre el que lo habia tratado de mocoso inserbible todo el tiempo...y ahora, que estaba en frente de el parecia otro... [no, no puede ser el] se repetia he inconcientemente retrosedia a donde habia una larga y gruesa linea roja.  
  
Cada ves que vegeta se acercaba a esa linea se sentia bien y su cuerpo ya no le dolia tanto y era mas ligero  
  
RV: NO TE ACERQUES, esa linea es de la muerte si te acercas ya nunca mas podras despertar!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta se quedo mirando a la larga linea y después a su padre- porque te preocupas tanto, no te va. Finalmente sentia duda de que esa persona fuera su padre y por esa razon abanzo hacia el.  
  
RV: tan desconfiado como siempre no es haci hijo solo has confiado en una persona y esa siempre fueron tus hermanos o no??  
  
Vegeta quedo en shok el rey vegita siempre le ha negado de que tenia hermanos....el solo se habia enterado porque su propia hermana se lo habia dicho  
  
Vegeta: que...que estas diciendo???? YO SOLO TENGO UNA HERMANA O NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO QUE TU ME DECIAS   
  
Eso fue a se mucho vegeta en el infierno he aprendido cosas que deberia saber desde mucho  
  
Con estas palabras vegeta vio en los ojos de el rey de que le estaba diciendo la verddad pero queria probarlo  
  
El rey vio a vegeta dando la vuelta y dirijiendoce a la linea de la muerte  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
en la habitacion donde atendian a vegeta se empezo a escuchar un sonido que a goku ni a bulma les agrado (¿?:ese santo pito que le ponen cuando uno muere Oo yo: si el piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
RV: CREI HABERTE DICHO QUE NO TE ACERCARAS O ACASO NO ESCUCHAS  
  
El rv se dirijio rapidamente a donde vegeta y lo empujo para otro lado con lo que vegeta sintio que se moria (y quien no en el estado que esta que padre mas amoroso)   
  
su padre, ese trato siempre lo habia resibido de el, haci que lenta y dolorosa mente se lebanto y se apoyo en una de las rocas que habian por alli.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
goku ya desesperado por el sonido y su siggnificado, entro en accion y grito  
  
goku: VEGETA!!!!!! DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!   
  
Como por arte de magia todo tomo su ritmo normal y los ritmos cardiacos de vegeta se normalizaron  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
RV: siempre te había tratado así lo recuerdas   
  
V: como olvidarlo fue una bienvenida muy grata a tu hijo,  
  
  
  
RV: entiende de que sino lo hacia te.....  
  
V: volverías un tonto con sentimientos que estaría perdido en la vida no es así??? Mi hermana también me dijo lo mismo ella siempre te apoyo aunque no lo demostrara  
  
RV: hablas como si ella estuviera muerta  
  
V: jajajaja muy buena broma tu mas que nadie debe saber que a mi hermana la mataron hace mucho!!!  
  
RV: eso fue lo que le hicimos creer a los demás, yo le dije a tu hermana que se fuera del planeta porque sabia que si freezer la veía la iba a tratar como a una puta y no creo que eso te hubiera gustado o si??  
  
Vegeta estaba que le daba un ataque, su padre le estaba dando a entender de que su hermana estaba viva!! Eso era posible o solo un juego para que el tuviera esperanzas en vano????  
  
Vegeta: como puedo saber que lo que me dices no es mentira??  
  
RV: compruébalo por ti mismo hijo, y me puedes cumplir un favor ya??  
  
Vegeta: que es lo que quieres??  
  
RV: nunca te des por vencido, me oíste, nunca!... lucha por tus ideales y por el bienestar de los que quieres, pero sobretodo, no dejes que la historia se repita se un buen padre vegeta afronta lo que bine ahora y no le des la espalda como yo lo icé contigo, te lo pido de todo corazón hijo.   
  
Con estas palabras también iba dedicada una hermosa sonrisa, la más amable y sincera que vegeta allá visto.  
  
Vegeta: no te preocupes tómalo como un hecho....pero....como salgo de aquí???  
  
RV: solo sigue a tu corazón el te guiara y con esto la imagen del rey se desvaneció  
  
Vegeta: claro que lo haré, muchas gracias... padre   
  
Y con la más cálida sonrisa en su rostro emprendió el viaje a donde su corazón lo guiaba.  
  
(Que!!!!! Cursi!!!!!! XD)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
bulma y goku, cuando vieron que vegeta ya se estaba curando se calmaron un poco, aceptaron las peticiones de milk y se fueron a la CC para hay esperar los resultados de el estado de vegeta.  
  
¿?: BULMA!!!! QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN  
  
goku: ah hola yamsha tanto tiempo, como has estado????  
  
Yamsha: ah??? A hola goku, pues bien e estado bien [si supieran en DONDE he estado ^^]....... que pasa están con cara de funeral no me digan que paso algo grabe???  
  
Bulma: NO, no ah pasado nada fuera de o común [el no se puede enterar del estado en que esta vegeta, lo puede terminar de matar] cierto goku   
  
Le digo mirando ah goku con una cara de suplica para que no le digieran a yamsha sobre el accidente de vegeta  
  
Goku: no, claro que no, lo que pasa es que estamos preocupados por el asunto de los androides (Oo goku entendió la indirecta?? ^O^ milagro!!!!)  
  
Yamsha: ahh ya veo, si es cierto, ya solo falta un año y medio.......  
  
De repente, como por arte de magia, goku, gohan y yamsha se pararon de la mesa votando todo lo que había en su paso.  
  
Goku: si.... sintieron eso??  
  
Gohan: es... es un ki sorprendente   
  
Yamsha: si es verdad será mejor ir a ver lo que esta pasando   
  
Gohan: Sí!!  
  
Goku:...... [ese ki... me es... familiar???]  
  
Milk: Goku que pasa, que es lo que esta pasando para que se alarmen así???  
  
Goku: he?? A no nada milk es mejor que te quedes con bulma en la CC yo y los chicos vamos y volvemos, no se preocupen   
  
Dijo emprendiendo el vuelo y alcanzando a los otros dos que ya habían despegado  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
en un lugar lejano a la CC se puede apreciar a cientos de edificios en ruinas, pero lo más raro de esto es que solamente se podía observar a una niña de no mas 3 años con una mascota en medio de todo el caos, de repente una joven se le acerca con cara de reproche  
  
shiefa: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas esto, no es bueno que las personas de este planeta nos teman porque tú estas aburrida.   
  
Niña: hump! No le veo la gracia andar de planetucho en planetucho para solo promover una paz que nadie respeta, es estúpido - dijo cruzando sé de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado (no se les ase familiar esa pose ^^)  
  
Shiefa: ya shady fue mucho juego por hoy regresa todo a la normalidad- con estas palabras shady (la mascota de la niña) regreso a la normalidad a todos los edificios de la zona y las personas solo estaban dormidas.  
  
Soldado: majestad! Se registra el poder de pelea del joven kakarotto, su hijo y de un sujeto llamado yamsha.  
  
Shiefa: solo ellos???  
  
Soldado: no Su majestad solo esos individuos vienen oeste, el ki de un manek y de otro sujeto vienen de el sur.  
  
Niña: Y que me dices del ki del príncipe vegeta???  
  
Bardrak: el todavía no se a presentado y los detectores no detectan su ki  
  
Shiefa: de acuerdo, esperaremos a que llegen todos y les preguntaremos donde esta vegeta, después su quieren los pueden dejar agonizando haber si hay suben su ki, entendido.  
  
Soldado: si su majestad  
  
Niña: pues que esperas insecto anda a avisarles a las tropas  
  
Con estas palabras el soldado salió mas que rápido a informarles sobre los planes que tenían su reina  
  
Brardrak solo se limito a mover la cabeza en desaprobación y suspirar lo mismo que shiefa  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
no se quejen!!!!!!! Ya lo alargue n____n  
  
ahora solo me falta terminarlo -.-U  
  
¿?: siempre dejando las cosas a medias -.-U  
  
algún problema!!!!!!!!!! Si te molesta pues la puerta es ancha!!!!!! Y tu caes en ella!!!!!!!  
  
. no te soporto   
  
¿?: please dejen review para que a esta loca se le suban los ánimos . ya no me pega tan seguido!! Y eso es raro a si que SE LOS RUEGO!!!! DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. no le pongo titulo y que!

Malditas pruebas las odio!!!!! *lanza todo lo que esta sobre el escritorio*  
  
Y eso que todavía me faltan -.-U  
  
Aíro: HOLA!!!! Que haces?? Oo  
  
¬¬ tenia que llegar este ES QUE NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER!!!  
  
Aíro: mejor que verte a ti gritar y perder la cabeza, mm.. no ^^  
  
Y a ti que te paso porque tan contento?? Oo  
  
Aíro: Mira lo que encontré n___________________n *muestra una bolsa llena de azúcar*  
  
OO es... es mi azúcar.... DEVUELVE ESO FANTASMA DE PACOTILLA!!!!!  
  
Aíro: NO ES MIA YO ME LA ENCONTRE SI QUIERES BÚSCATE LA TUYA!!!!  
  
-.-U ya ok, te gusta sacarme de mis casillas no?  
  
Aíro: na! Como crees n___n  
  
SI NO TE MATO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE ES PORQUE YA ESTAS MUERTO!!!  
  
Aíro: jajajajaja eso es lo bueno!!! No te vas a poder deshacer de mi jajajajajajaja ^O^  
  
¬¬U a este ya le dio *suspiro* mejor vamos a lo que realmente importa...........  
  
EL FICS!!!!!!!  
  
Esta ves se lo voy a dedicara alguien muy especial!!! a mi amiga Crister.... YO SE QUE TU PUEDES ANIMO!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
El pepinillo volador y krillin se encontraban sobrevolando la ciudad donde los 'seres desconocidos' habían aterrizado.  
  
P: es raro, no han destrozado ninguna ciudad todo sigue igual  
  
K: puede que no sean del todo malos no picoro??  
  
P: no nos confiemos, mejor vallamos haber que hay por allí  
  
K: de acuerdo  
  
Por otro lado, goku, gohan y yamsha estaban encaminándose a donde supuestamente estaba la amenaza, pero no les iba muy bien ya que milk les dijo que pasaba algo muy malo en la CC , lo cual era mentira y ellos cayeron, y ahora milk no les dejaba irse...  
  
M: no, no y más no!! Ya te dije goku no voy a dejar que te lleves de nuevo a mi hijo  
  
Go: pero milk, entiende que gohan es de mucha ayuda, te prometo que no le va a pasar nada malo ok?  
  
Gh: si mama, si quieres de vuelta me pongo a estudiar vale?  
  
M: *suspirando* hay! Quién puede con ustedes, cuando lago se les pasa por la cabeza no hay quien les haga cambiar de opinión, bueno vayan pero NO VENGAN A QUEJAR SI LOS MORETONES Y LAS HERIDAS SON MUY FUERTES PORQUE YO NO LES PIENZO AYUDAR, LES VOY A MANDAR AL HOSPITAL PA QUE LES PONGAN MUCHAS INLECCIONES SOBRETODO A TI GOKU!!  
  
Go: O.O ok  
  
Gh: chao bulma nos vemos, cuida a mi mamá *toma a goku de un brazo y se lo lleva*  
  
Y: es mejor que yo tb vaya, deséame suerte *se acerca a bulma peligrosamente para besarla pero esta le corre la cara*  
  
B: apúrate los chicos te están esperando  
  
Y si, bueno nos vamos  
  
M: es mi idea o me he perdido de algo??  
  
B: hay milk si supieras- y con esto estas dos cotorras se dieron el lujo de hablar sobre 'los problemas amorosos de bulma'  
  
Por otro lado.....  
  
Con nuestro príncipe....  
  
V: si sigo así no voy a llegar a ningún maldito lado y ahora que puerta?  
  
Vegeta estaba deambulando por unos corredizos y cuando al fin creyó que estaba en la salida se encontró con 3 puertas.  
  
¿?: solo puedes escoger una de las 3 puertas escoge bien y podrás volver a ver la luz del sol elige mal y será tu perdición. (Esto ya se esta pareciendo a esas películas baratas tienen la misma historia -.-U y solo le cambian los personajes)  
  
vegeta: genial!! Lo que me faltaba, escuchar voces de advertencia -.-U lo único que falta es que kakarotto diga algo coherente  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Go: achus!! Alguien debe estar hablando de mi  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
vegeta estaba mas enredado que plato de tallarines hasta que simplemente se harto y decidió una forma muy madura e especifica por que puerta ir.........  
  
v: te tin marin de don pingüe cucara matara pitare fue!! *apunto a la 2º puerta* (pero que forma más madura de enfrentar problemas!!!!)  
  
v: de acuerdo aquí voy!!! Sin mas vacilar empujo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia la puerta, se vio una ensegadora luz blanca que salía de ella y cuando entro todo se volvió blanco.....  
  
Cuando habría los ojos lo primero que vio fue todas las agujas y alambres que desprendían de su cuerpo, por lo que dedujo que estaba en un hospital o algo por el estilo, calmadamente se saco la mascarilla y suspiro, había vuelto a la realidad.  
  
Shiefa(SH): vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí?  
  
Dijo burlonamente cuando picoro y krillin aterrizaron  
  
Niña(R): a un pepinillo volador y a un enano calvo, ja esperaba algo mejor- adopto una pose de burla muy familiar para picoro y krillin.  
  
Bardrack: que esperabas estamos hablando de la tierra, tendrás que conformarte con este pequeño calentamiento- se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado de shiefa por si las moscas.  
  
R: si me vuelves a tutear vas a tragar tierra insecto!- dijo amenazantemente a lo que bardrack agradeció que shiefa estuviera hay.  
  
P: ya me canse de sus tonterías prepárense a pelear  
  
Picoro sin mas adopto una pose de pelea y krillin lo imito  
  
R: así que quieren morir, bueno les concederé su deseo- Adopto una pose de pelea muy parecida a la de vegeta lo que sorprendió a los otros- que esperas pepinillo a que el cielo se te caiga encima o que?  
  
Picoro hecho una furia ataco con todo lo que tenia, pero la niña no se inmuto en moverse hasta que picoro se encontraba a escasos dos centímetros, cuando este le iba a golpear mágicamente, para picoro, sé teletransporto a otro lado lo que desconcertó a picoro y también a krillin. Shiefa y bardrack, en cambio solo estaban conversando de cosas sin sentido sin preocuparse de la pelea.  
  
Go: rayos, ya empezaron a pelear  
  
Gh: papa por que no nos teletransportas a donde esta krillin, el no esta peleando pero esta hay- dijo parando el vuelo lo que imitaron los otros  
  
Y: es verdad así llegaremos antes  
  
Go: jejejeje, es cierto ya se me había olvidado que tenia esa técnica- los otros dos se acercaron y goku los teletransportos a el sitio de la pelea  
  
Sh: Ya llego kakarotto- se paro de un salto un minuto antes que goku apareciera al lado de krillin.  
  
K: goku que bueno que llegaste, picoro ya no va a durar mucho, ese ser es muy poderoso  
  
Gh: de que hablas si yo solo veo a una niña peleando con el señor picoro  
  
G: aunque no se note esa niña no es lo que aparenta *estaba mas serio de lo habitual*  
  
K: que quieres decir con eso...  
  
G: picoro puede que no este usando todo su poder pero ella ni si quiera esta usando la mitad.  
  
Todos los demás: Que!!  
  
En eso se escucha un BUMMM!!!!!  
  
R: jajajajaja eso es todo lo que puedes hacer lento - picoro estaba tirado en el piso semiconsciente por el pequeño pero mortal ataque de la pequeña.  
  
P: no, no cre... creas que... ya me has ganado con esos míseros ataques.  
  
R: jo, eres un gusano, ya no voy a gastar mi 'valioso' tiempo contigo- amenazantemente se acerco al casi moribundo cuerpo de picoro cuando....  
  
N: ya deja de jugar Ryka, tenemos trabajo que hacer!!  
  
(Aíro : porque le pusiste tu nombre??? No pudo ser otro???' R: y como creías que se iba a llamar ne?? además.....ES MI FICS!!!!)  
  
R: hump!! Te salvaste guisante, pero no creas después seré igual de amable- y consideradamente, con una delicadeza de ángeles pateo al guisante, ahora no volador, a donde estaba yamsha el cual dificultosamente lo tomo y comprobó que todavía estaba vivo.  
  
Ryka, Lentamente se dirigió a donde estaban los otros guerreros, los miro detenidamente a lo que estos solo se echaron un paso para atrás por el acto de Ryka la cual se detuvo un largo rato mirando a gohan y este se puso muy!! Nervioso, krillin estaba, como siempre, temblando de miedo por la corta distancia que había entre la 'inofensiva' niña y él.  
  
Goku, en cambio no le quitaba la vista a esa extraña mujer y a el hombre que estaba a su lado al cual no lo veía muy bien (Bardrack estaba con un casco por eso no lo ve bien n___n)  
  
Bardrack: no crees que kakarotto sospeche??- le susurro al oído de shiefa la cual también le susurra.  
  
Sh: no lo creo, por los registros que encontré, me pude enterar que él perdió la memoria cuando llego a la tierra, es muy probable que ni se acuerde de nosotros.  
  
Bardrack: ya entiendo... pero entonces porque nos mira tanto- esta pregunta la izo con la típica mirada de 'estoy pensando' que pone goku cuando hace preguntas tontas a lo que shiefa solo le salió una GRAN!! Gota...  
  
Sh: sabes hay veces en las que te ves MÁS inteligente cuando estas callado ¬¬  
  
Bardrack: Oo tu crees???  
  
Sh: -.-U ............ ._.U Oye?? Que es lo que esta haciendo shady???  
  
Bardrack: y yo que sé, no es mi mascota  
  
Sh: OYE RYKA!!!!! QUIERES VENIR UN MOMENTO!!!!!  
  
En ese minuto Ryka suelta a gohan(Lo tenia de los cachetes igual a las abuelas cuando vienen de visita...... YO ODIO QUE ME AGAN ESO!!! ) y en un segundo llega a donde esta shiefa y Bardrack.  
  
R: que es lo que se le ofrece su majestad- irónicamente izo una caravana y shiefa mostrándose indiferente a el acto de su 'hija' le contesto  
  
Sh: quiero que dejes de jugar y te pongas a buscar a tu maldita mascota antes de que YO la 'busque'  
  
R: hump! Siempre haces lo mismo toda la diversión me la arruinas.... pero ni modo será mejor que busque a shady [y de paso a mi padre]sin mas que decir emprendió el vuelo, goku ya la estaba por seguir cuando una vos se lo impidió  
  
Bardrack: TU PELEARAS CONMIGO KAKAROTTO!!!- lo apunto y con la otra mano se saca el casco dando a conocer su identidad (siempre quise poner eso!!!! ^o^)  
  
Y: no, no es posible es idéntico a goku! (R: na!! Si no lo dice no me entero ¬¬' aíro: Oo me da la sensación de que no te cae muy bien?? R: Cómo crees!!! Si es mi mejor amigo ¬¬)  
  
Go: deacuerdo tu lo pediste [no tengo que demorarme en esta pelea.... como estara vegeta??] con estos ultimos pensamientos los 2 se enfrascaron en la mas grande pelea que del mundo(se han fijado que siempre sale eso???)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
vegeta, en cambio lentamente estaba recuperando la respiración, sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo cortado por mil agujas..... y con muchisima dificultad podía observar a todos esos locos de blanco corriendo de aquí para allá con una sarta de cosas hasta que uno de ellos se acercó y le pregunto algo que no le entendió del todo, no estaba con ánimos de contestar así que solamente trato de cerrar los ojos que le dolían pero la ultima frase de el doctor lo detuvo....  
  
Dr. Edgar: veo con felicidad que ya se esta recobrando, llamen a la CC y díganle a bulma que su novio ya se despertó.  
  
Vegeta con esta frase se puso mas que rojo, pero nadie lo noto porque estaban preocupados de otras cosas[que se trae esa mujer tratándome como si fuera su novio, es mejor que me haga el dormido para ver que pasa] y sin mas peros cerro esos ojitos tan bonitos que tiene ^^  
  
Mientras tanto en la CC, bulma ya le había contado toda!! Su dramática telenovela que en resumen es....  
  
M: entonces, si te gusta vegeta no?  
  
B: bueno si, quiero decir no..... hay! No se milk estoy tan confundida!!! Ya no se ni que hacer!!!  
  
M: bulma, no te mortifiques, mira, lo que vamos a hacer es ir cuando ya este despierto o se le puedan hacer visitas y hay te vas a dar cuenta que es lo que sientes por él ok?  
  
B: pero que tal si no despierta nunca!!!  
  
M: ya no te pongas melodramática estamos hablando de VEGETA el PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYJIN!! No creo que sea de él darse por vencido tan fácil!!!  
  
B: si creo que tienes razon  
  
M: CREES, CREES!!! VEGETA es TAN o MAS terco que goku...(en ese minuto goku y vegeta estornudan, claro que a goku le costo una patada de Bardrack en el estomago y a vegeta un terrible dolor)...no los vense ni la muerte!!!! cuanto quieres aportar que en un minuto o menos tu mama va a entrar en esta sala y te va a decir que a vegeta ya despertó!!!  
  
En ese mismo instante entra la mama de bulma con su cara de 'no pasa nada malo' y con una vos muy feliz se dirije a donde su hija  
  
M.D.B (mama de bulma):chicas! no saben la noticia que les traigo!! n_________n el joven y apuesto vegeta ya se despertó, quien lo creería?? si quieres nos acompañas a mi y a tu padre para ir a verlo, no faltaron palabras para decir que bulma ya estaba en el aircar para ir al hospital.  
  
B: milk!!! No vas a venir!!!! Apúrate  
  
YA ME LE DIO!!!!!!! NO LE PIENSO CONTINUAR SINO LE MANDAN REVIEW!!!!  
  
HACI QUE SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE MANDEN!!!! MANDEN!!!!  
  
SE ACEPTA DE TODO!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
aíro: O.OUUU da miedo  
  
R: bueno.... sin mas que decir ni tonteras que hacer............. me largo!!!!!  
  
R: JA NE!!!  
  
aíro: BYE!!!! 


	6. salvenme! ejem nnU amor en el hospital...

*ryka: y airo estan frente a un aparato que dice llamarse computador*  
  
Airo:.......  
  
ryka: listo??  
  
.........................  
  
ryka: pregunte si ya esta?!?!?  
  
..........................................  
  
ryka: ¬_____¬  
  
..........................  
  
ryka: MIERDA SEA YA ESTA SI O NO????  
  
Airo: lamento informarte que.......... Y.Y no se puede prender por que falta un enchufe pero si logramos sacarle esa rata que esta dentro de la caja tal ves se pueda ocupar  
  
Ryka: O.O so.. solo.. tal.. tal ves????  
  
Airo: n_________n si quieres mortificate yo voy a escuchar las aventuras que tubo tu tio cuando fue carabinero  
  
Ryka: ¬¬U esta bien yo me voy a quedar a ver que hago -.-UU  
  
Airo: pero mírale el lado positivo!!  
  
Ryka: oh si, se me había olvidado ese lado de esta tortura ¬_¬  
  
Airo: yo no le veo nada de malo Oo  
  
Ryka: mira....... primero... estamos a cientos de kilómetros de mi casa donde hay muchos bichos que te quieren comer, segundo están mis tíos que son mas insoportables que ver una maratón de barney y los teletubies todo un año .. y tercero...ESTAMOS CON LA VIEJA DE MI ABUELA QUE NO PARA DE DECIR "NIÑOS CUIDADOS CON MIS BEBES" Y SUS "BEBES" SON UNOS PERROS ANTIPATICOS QUE SE COMIERON MI CHAQUETA!!!!!!!!Y NI HABLAR DE LA OTRA VIEJA QUE NO SE CANSA DE DECIR "MIS HIJOS NO ME QUIEREN" PARA PURO SACARLE DINERO A MI TIO QUE ES UN PATAN QUE SE CASO CON UNA SEÑORA INSOPORTABLE QUE ME TRATA CON TANTO SARCASMO QUE NI ELLA SE CREE LO QUE DICE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Airo: se te olvido mencionar a tu tio que cuenta sus hazañas y a los 2 perros del, y tb que no hay televisión ni computador ni radio ni nada de eso n__________________________n a y que tu mama te tiene de niñera  
  
Ryka: ¬___¬ gracias por hacer mi vida mas miserable -.-U pero bueno voy a escribir aunque sea en las murallas y después lo paso  
  
Airo: yo prefiero escuchar a tu tio ^o^ me gusto esa ves que contó que había cazado a un tiburón en plena playa!! Aunque la que me gusta mas es cuando estubo en la antartida y nado con una ballena que le salvo la vida  
  
Ryka: -.-U has lo que quieras, bueno esperando que el vecino cumpla con su promesa (un joven de 14 años que le dijo a ryka que el tenia un computador que le podía prestar) empezaré con mi fics  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
mientras que en la pelea de bardrack y goku, bardrack se estaba comportando de una forma extraña para ser algún enemigo ante las miradas de picoro y los demás, sin ningún edificio menos ni nada de eso destruido, esta situación estaba alterando a picoro no solo el echo de que ninguno de los dos "atacantes" mostrara intención de matarlos ni mucho menos hacerle daño a las ciudades y sus habitantes.  
  
Picoro: *la única que se mostró agresiva fue esa niña, pero por que??*  
  
Sh: *demonmios, la precencia del príncipe vegeta no esta, pero porque??? Tal ves el hombre verde sepa donde esta* oye tu!- shiefa como si nada se dirigió a donde estaban picoro y los demás  
  
Picoro: que es lo que quieres  
  
Sh: tengo razones para creer que tu o tus amigos saben el paradero del príncipe vegeta  
  
Gohan: del señor vegeta??- recuerda que bulma les pidió de favor a su familia no decir que vegeta estaba en el hospital  
  
Krillin: vegeta?? es verdad no lo hemos visto, donde crees que este?- le susurra a yamsha para que sheina no los pueda escuchar  
  
Yamsha: no lo se pero en la CC no estaba y su ki no se siente por ningun lado, lo mas seguro es que se alla muerto o que este en el espacio, es lo mejor para todos- tambien le contesto en susurro pero en su vos había un tono de "kamisama mata a ese lunatico!!"  
  
Krillin: si es verdad, es mejor que ese asesino se muriera o que se fuera de la tierra- picoro había escuchado todo eso *al parecer si esta muerto o muy mal herido* penso antes de escuchar la vos de shiefa  
  
Shiefa: que acaso no me escucharon!! Que saben de el!!!  
  
Picoro: lo único que sabemos de vegeta es que hace rato senti por ultima ves su ki, al parecer murio o esta gravemente herido por que su ki ya no se siente!  
  
Shiefa: *no, el no puede estar muerto!! No!!*- ya fuera de sus casillas tomo a yamsha de la ropa y lo levanto- que sabes de el, donde frecuentaba!! Dime!!!!!!!!  
  
Bardrack y goku sintieron que el ki de shiefa se incrementaba y demostraba una gran desesperación (como no tengo idea)  
  
Bardrack: es mejor que dejemos la pelea para después, conosco a shiefa y es capas de matar para que le digan lo que busca- para la pelea ante el asombro de goku  
  
Goku: tu no bienes a destruir la tierra sierto?  
  
Bardrack: y para que me serviria eso he? Mira kakarotto se que estas asombrado y que quieres respuestas pero lo primero sera ir a calmar a shiefa antes que mata a uno de tus amigos  
  
Goku: de acuerdo  
  
Shiefa: responde maldito!!!!!!!! Que sabes de vegeta!!!!!!!  
  
Yamsha: lo único que se de ese bastardo es que es un asesino y que debio quedarse muerto  
  
Gohan: yamsha no digas eso!! Te va a matar!!  
  
Shiefa: uno de ustedes debe estar ocultándome algo! -suelta a yamsha con nada de sutileza y lo tira a los pies de picoro- Quiero saber donde esta vege......  
  
Bardrack: shiefa! Cálmate tu no eres así, no hagas lo que no quieres hacer!! Y tu no quieres matar a estos humanos!!!!- llega y se pone delante de shiefa deteniendo el ataque, shiefa se da cuenta que el brazo de bardrack estaba herido  
  
Shiefa: bardrack estas herido!!!!!- corre a curarle el brazo pero antes de que hiciera algo kakarotto le lanza una semilla a bardrack y este la recibe con una cara de sorpresa  
  
Bardrack: que... es???  
  
Goku: es una semilla del ermitaño, te recupera las energías- el también come una, bardrack lo imita y ve como todas sus energías vuelven y sus heridas ya no estan, goku toma una compostura muy seria sorprendiendo a todos- hace unos momentos mencionastes a vegeta que es lo que quieres con el??- todas las interrogantes hiban dirigidas a shiefa  
  
Shiefa: no le queremos hacer daño al príncipe kakarotto, solo quiero verlo *otra ves*  
  
Goku: mi nombre es goku, el único que me llama kakarotto es, principalmente vegeta y algunos sayajines, porque insisten en llamarme de ese modo?- picoro y gohan eran los mas sorprendidos por la actitud de  
  
(Dejemos a este pensador con sus cosas y vayamos a lo interesante n_~)  
  
ryka estaba llegando a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad más grande de este planeta  
  
ryka: jejejeje eso fue pan comido ahora shady solo nos falta buscar a mi padre y demostrarle que no lo voy a defraudar- toma un aparato y en la pantalla de este, una luz apuntaba a un lugar especifico- conque hay estas, creí que seria mas difícil encontrarte- su mascota tiro un gruñido en aprobación  
  
Sin decir nada mas aumenta la velocidad ante las miradas de terror de los habitantes de la ciudad y los curiosos reporteros que se atrevían a tomar sus cámaras y tratar de enfocar el destello lo más posible mientras se alejaba.  
  
Por otra parte, en el hospital de la misma ciudad bulma entraba cuidadosamente a la habitación donde estaba un "dormido" vegeta, no quería despertarlo. Apenas lo vio le entraron unas enormes ganas de tirarse en sus brazos y llorar sintiéndose culpable por el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, se veía tan desprotegido entre todos esos cables y aparatos a los que estaba conectado, pensar que ese hombre que ahora estaba ahí en la cama, sin poder moverse, quiso matarla a ella y a todos los del planeta, el que a veces la hacia sentir curiosidad al sentir como su mirada la atravesaba, ese ser siempre pensativo, sin demostrar lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, cuanta curiosidad emanaba vegeta.  
  
Bulma: vegeta.... yo... -lentamente se acerca a este, sentándose al lado de la cama mientras le toma la mano- por favor, no te mueras, yo....- las lagrimas se hacen presentes en los ojos de bulma- yo te necesito, necesito de tu compañía vegeta, de tus constantes entrenamientos, de tus gritos, de nuestras peleas, necesito todo eso y.... sobre todo.. te necesito a ti vegeta...- sus mejillas toman un color rojizo, con una mano estrecha la de vegeta, mientras que con la otra le acaricia las mejillas Vegeta se dedicaba a sentir el ki de la persona que estaba a su lado y sus caricias, realmente se sentia extraño a elos contactos que tenia con bulma.  
  
Bulma esa persona que cambiaba tan repentinamente de genio, la misma mujer que le gritaba por "tratar de matarse en esa cámara" como le decía ella, ella, cuantas ganas tenia de abrazarla, de tenerla cerca de él sin importarle nada y por que no? Que tenia de malo??? No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenia, Lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos para toparse con la mirada triste de bulma, esta se sorprendió pero luego se calmo.  
  
Vegeta: tan.... tan mal... estoy.....que.. ya.. me estas...matando???- tratando a duras penas de hablar, pero aun asi le agrego un tono humorístico.  
  
Bulma: ve.. vegeta... oh dios no sabes la alegría que me da verte despierto!- sin medir sus actos se lanzo en los brazos de vegeta, este estaba sorprendido y a la ves alegre, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo empezo a reclamar tan efusivo acto  
  
Vegeta: bul.. bulma... puedes.. quitarte.... mira que no estoy muy en forma..... que digamos  
  
Bulma: perdón vegeta, es que me deje llevar por la emoción- libera a vegeta del abrazo pero no le suelta la mano  
  
Vegeta: y se puede saber....... que te causa tanta.......... emoción que casi me........ matar por tu alegría- dificultosamente se sienta en la cama- acaso kakarotto............... ya murió???- realmente tenia las ganas de saber por el (no piensen mal no es yaoi!!!!) realmente le resultaba extraño no sentir el ki de el.  
  
Bulma: para fortuna mía y desgracia tuya ellos están bien,- susurra- eso espero  
  
Vegeta: a.. que te refieres con...... eso espero??- intimida a bulma con su mirada aserccandose a su cara sabiendo lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando la miraba tan de cerca aunque tuviera que soportar el dolor de su costado para tratar de intimidar a un mas a bulma  
  
Bulma: bueno.. lo que pasa....es que *demonios no me mires de tan cerca! Me pones nerviosa! pero no le puedo decir la verdad! Lo mas seguro es que salga volando al saber que tal ves, solo tal ves los muchachos estaban peleando* . . . es que...- se da cuenta de la escasa distancia que los separaba *lo hago o no lo hago kami ayúdame* instintivamente se fue acercando lentamente a los tentativos labios de vegeta sin dejar de verlo esos ojos tan misteriosos y tan atrayentes  
  
Vegeta: dime... que esta pasando..- el también lentamente se fue acercando y estas palabras las dijo a solo unos milímetros de la cara de bulma permitiéndole a ella sentir su respiración, cosa que la incentivó aun mas a probar esos labios.  
  
Bulma: vegeta... lo que pasa es que...  
*dile lo que sientes, no te preocupes por lo demás, tu solo di que es  
lo que sientes por el y los actos se darán por si solos* - las  
palabras que chichi le había mencionado antes de entrar a la  
habitación, ahora daban vueltas en su mente *tengo que arriesgarme, lo  
haré tal ves así pueda distraerlo y de paso aclaro mis sentimientos*  
  
bulma: vegeta yo....... yo.... te....*por que rayos no puedo decirlo!!! Que me pasa son solo dos palabras!*  
  
vegeta: tu que bulma? *por que siento estas ansias de saber lo que quiere decirme? Que me esta pasando, no puedo dejar de lado la idea de besarla pero.. que tal si me abofetea, si me........ DEMONIOS VEGETA EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!!!*- dime bulma tu que?  
  
Vegeta: vegeta yo.... tu... me... yo..... yo te amo, eso es lo que esta pasando- sin mas rodeos ni dudas soltó las palabras y sello la boca de vegeta con un beso, este se sorprendió por el beso y las palabras de bulma, realmente alguien podría amarlo, sabiendo de ante mano que había matado a cientos de personas sin siquiera sentir remordimiento  
*deja de pensar vegeta, y empieza a sentir, que no te importe nada  
mas que este momento, vívelo, no lo pierdas* de donde salió esa vos,  
no tenia idea, pero si le haría caso, mucho caso.  
  
bulma, al no ver respuesta ni un rechazo, se estaba separando de los labios de vegeta, pero un brazo la sostuvo y la atrajo a la cama, ahora vegeta era quien besaba  
  
Bulma: *oh kami nunca había sentido algo igual esto es tan.. tan ... hermoso* -siguieron besándose por un rato sintiendo un remolino de deseos y sentimientos que ninguno había experimentado antes hasta que la faltas de aire les impidió continuar  
  
Vegeta: bulma yo.... - tratando de buscar alguna idea, cualquiera que le diera una pista de que es lo que había pasado momentos antes, pero ninguna llegaba, solo la imagen de dicha escena, las palabras de bulma y lo maravilloso que había sido besarla y tenerla tan cerca, tenerla solo para el, estaba decidido bulma seria su mujer, solo el podría tener el privilegio de tenerla en sus brazos, nadie mas.  
  
Bulma: no digas nada, por favor.... vegeta- le besa la frente y después los labios- tienes que descansar y recuperarte  
  
Vegeta: pero...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otro beso  
  
Bulma: vegeta, mírame y contéstame, me amas como yo te eh demostrado que te amo- encaro a vegeta el que después de unos momentos de duda se acercó a los labios de bulma, la beso y respondió con una sonrisa  
  
Vegeta: tu que crees bulma- ante la esperada respuesta de vegeta, bulma le sonrío antes de besarlo otra ves  
  
Bulma: oh vegeta, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber eso, pero- le toma las manos y lo mira fijamente, vegeta solo la mira con una cara de curiosidad tremenda ante tan repentino cambio- ahora tienes que descansar por que todavía no te recuperas ni un poco, mira que después te dan otra de esas crisis como la que tuviste y no quiero que eso pase así que te acuestas y duermes para que te recuperes de acuerdo  
  
Bulma termina con el típico tono de vos que ocupan las madres al  
tener a sus hijos enfermos lo que le causo mucha gracia a vegeta pero  
cuando le entraron ganas incontrolables de reír con ellas vino un  
dolor que no había sentido nunca he incontrolablemente izo una mueca  
de dolor  
  
Bulma: ves?  
  
Vegeta: ya, ya me voy.... a acostar pero......... quiero ver que..... ahí en la TV  
  
Bulma: nada interesante vegeta así que acuéstate y después hablamos ok?  
  
Vegeta: solo conversar???- una sonrisa picara se asomo en sus labios  
  
Bulma: vegeta! Después te veo- lo beso y se retiro de la habitación mas colorada que nunca sin esperar la respuesta de este  
  
Vegeta: demonios! * que es lo que esta pasando?!? Solo puedo sentir el ki de los que están dentro de este hospital, por que rayos no puedo sentir el ki de kakarotto o los otros insectos*- al ver que no podía moverse de la cama sin tener un tremendo dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo se recostó en su cama tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos  
  
*mente de vegeta*  
  
Debo admitirlo.......... me siento realmente feliz por saber que bulma me corresponde......... pero siento que.......... algo no esta bien, no puedo usar ninguno de mis poderes......... ni siquiera levitar!! sin mencionar que Mi ki a disminuido mucho................... tampoco puedo sentir el ki de otros humanos sino están dentro de este edificio. Ni el ki de kakarotto que es el mas grande y lo podía sentir a la distancia................. que esta pasando!! Por que bulma se mostro tan preocupada cuando le pregunte por kakarotto................ estarán peleando??? No, no lo creo ya lo hubiera notado  
  
El paisaje a su alrededor cambio bruscamente, de nuevo estaba en el planeta vejita, mas específicamente en el palacio.  
  
Vegeta: otra ves esto es que no me van a dejar en paz.....- se sorprendió al ver que ninguna de sus heridas estaba, pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue ver, a la distancia, a una mujer con una niña, al parecer estaban conversando mientras entrenaban, le entro curiosidad y se acerco para poder escuchar de que hablaban y saber quienes eran ellas  
  
Mujer: vamos hija, tu puedes demuéstrame quien eres!!!  
  
Niña: pero ya no puedo mas!! Todo mi cuerpo me duele!!!!!! Mama, por que no vamos a descansar y de paso vamos a ver a mi hermanito si?  
  
Mujer: jajajaja sigues siendo igual de floja! Pero bueno vamos que quiero ver en cuantos lios se a metido vegeta  
  
Niña: tu sabes que mi hemanito es muy juegeton mama jajajajaja  
  
Las mujeres se fueron alejando, sin que vegeta se pudiera moverse para detenerlas, estaba paralizado por el asombro  
  
Vegeta: esa... esa era mi... madre.......... 


End file.
